Hot Blood
by DarkPriestessAmaya
Summary: Seven years after Sasuke left the nightmares began and a murderer seems to be after her. Sakura, faced with exhaustion and confusion, She must venture out of Konoha with Sasuke's help to save Konoha and solve the hidden meaning be her nightmares of horror
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. If I did...God help them. **

**Heated Blood: Chapter One**

_Drip...Drip...Drip...when will it stop? That infernal racket that's plagued my dreams as of late. Drip...Drip...Drip...what is it? I try to look for it but I see nothing but darkness. Nothing but a bleak, dark environment. _

_Drip...Drip...Drip...why won't it stop!? Squinting into the foreboding darkness, all I can discern are faint shapes. Walking over to a strange shape in the corner, I stop and look at it. Whatever it was it was slumped and ready to fall. _

_Drip...Drip...Drip...the sound was closer over here. Reaching out I touched the slumped object and gasped, withdrawing my hand. Something wet clung to my hand. It was warm and wet, and it was sticky. I looked at my hand real hard but could I couldn't decide what it was. I rubbed my fingers together and it was slick and slightly sticky and then I brought it closer to my face and it had a slight metallic scent to it. Then it clicked in my mind and my eyes widened in horror. At that moment of revelation, bright light filled the room and the red color confirmed it. It was blood. I looked at the slumped figure and a scream erupted from my mouth. Blank, glowing, red eyes stared straight into mine and cold, pale lips curved into a cruel smile. A small child held in his arms, dead. Blood leaked from those cruel lips and fell to the floor with a Drip...Drip...Drip..._

Shooting up into sitting position, the young pink haired woman let out a shrill scream and tears leaked out from her pale green eyes. Her body shook with fear and a strange coldness seemed to permeate the room. She took several deep breaths and slowly tried to calm herself.

For several weeks now she'd been plagued by these nightmares of red eyed cruelty. At first she knocked it off as stress and imagination but now she sensed that something was seriously wrong. She never remembered the face of her red eyed creature, only the strangeness of their glowing eyes and their cruel bloodstained lips. She's seen red eyes before of course, Sasuke and his brother Itachi both had red eyes when they activated their sharingan, but theirs never glowed with cruel power. Whatever creature that visited her in her dreams was definitely not Itachi or Sasuke. Thinking of the tall, dark, and handsome Uchiha, she sighed. It's been seven years since Sasuke left her team. Seven years of hoping and praying that he'd come back. Seven years of nothing. She bit her lip and jerked herself from anymore of her depressing thoughts. She had enough to deal with, considering her nightmares and besides...she was sure he'd return. It's just when. That's the question...

Looking over at the clock, the young woman saw that it was four 'o one. Sighing, she got up. It was way too early for this damned crap.

'_First Sasuke and now these stupid nightmares...come on Sakura; you can overcome these silly things! No creature can stop Sakura, Konoha's best medic...well second-best!' _And with those thoughts, Sakura went to her bathroom and turned on the cold water in the shower. Sighing, she hopped into the shower and suppressed a squeal as the ice cold water hit her. Leaning against the tile, she let her body adjust to the water.

'_Why are these nightmares recuing? It can't be stress...I haven't had a mission in weeks and the hospital actually hasn't had many seriously ill or injured patients. It isn't because of my social life. Naruto may have been on a lot of missions as of late, but I've had others to hang out with. My love life is non-existent, but I don't see any relation between that and my nightmares. So what could it be__...__I think I'm going to go hang out with Ino and have a girl's night out. I've been scheduled off for the next few days so I'll definitely need something to occupy myself with and distract my mind on something else besides those damned nightmares.' _With a new determination in mind, she rinsed the soap from her hair and turned off the water.

Exiting the bathroom, she put on a pair of white shorts and a red tank top and she slipped on her ninja sandals. Looking at the clock, it said four forty nine. The only place open at this time would be Ichiraku's ramen stand. Sighing, she walked out the door.

It was still dark out, the sun having yet to make its appearance. The street lamps casted a strange light on the dark streets and a cool breeze swept past her door. She shivered slightly and made a note to start buying warmer clothes soon.

"Oh hello Sakura, you're up pretty awfully early. Is everything alright?" Sakura glanced at her elderly neighbor and smiled. The woman was always up early. She was always going to the hospital for prescriptions for her insomnia. Even with the pills she only got about three or four hours of sleep. Despite that, she was always pleasant and cheerful. She and Sakura always held interesting discussions in the middle of the night when neither of them could sleep.

"Hi Mrs. Minamino. Everything's good, I just haven't had a very good night. I'm going to go grab some ramen. Would you like to join me?" The elderly woman smiled but shook her head no. A grey lock fell astray from her bun and her kind blue eyes sparkled with cheerfulness. A grey cat jumped into the frail woman's arms and her shaking hands petted the cat with tenderness.

"No, but thank you dear. I'm rarely hungry first thing in the morning. Take care though. Last night someone was murdered and the killer is said to still be lurking about." Sakura gasped. A murder here in Konoha? The killer's still lose?

"Do you know who it was?" Again the elderly woman shook her head. Her eyes saddened.

"No but I heard that it was a youngster. Fresh from the academy. Poor dear, had their whole life ahead of them..." She drew a shaking breath and brushed the stray grey lock behind her ear.

"I see...thank you...well I'll be on my way then." I said as I took off down the street.

"Okay dear, be careful!" Sakura heard her call out and she smiled to herself and then the smile was replaced with a contemplative frown. Who would murder a kid?

In the shadows of Konoha

Watching the rosette haired woman run down the lamp lit street, a shadowed man licked his lips at his next target. This one would be special. This one would draw out HIM. She would do. She would have to do. She fit the description perfectly.

'Just wait my little blossom. It's almost time.' The man, cloaked with the shadows, let out a low, dark laugh. His glowing red eyes were the only things that could be seen from the shadows and slowly disappeared.

Not too long after the shadows started to disappear when the rays of the sun began to peak down the abandoned alley. Nothing was there to signal that someone had been there...

Ichiraku's Ramen Stand

"Here you go Miss. One bowl of shrimp and beef ramen. Hope you enjoy." An elderly, grey hair man placed a huge bowl of ramen in front of Sakura. Her stomach growled loudly at the sight of the food and they both laughed.

"Thank you Teuchi. I'm sure it will be great." The man smiled and Sakura dug into the ramen. Soon the bowl was empty and her stomach full and she let out a content sigh. Naruto got her started on eating ramen here almost every day. Well at least it was very good. Much better and healthier than the instant ramen that Naruto always bought her for her birthday. Guess it's the thought that counts.

"Sakura!" Speaking of the devil...or is it thinking in this case?

"I'm surprised to see you here so early! Oh I know! You wanted to get up extra early so that you wouldn't miss me and came to ask me out!" With a sound punch to the stomach, Naruto doubled over.

"No you dobe. I happen to have something important to do this morning!" Sakura growled. Naruto would never learn. Even though he was her best friend, he never ceased to amaze her with his stupidity.

"Geez Sakura, did you have to hit so hard? I was only joking." He gasped. Sitting on the stool next to hers he ordered a ramen bowl with everything on it. Sakura rolled her eyes. She couldn't see how he could eat all of that at the same time. She sighed and a frown graced her lips.

"Naruto...have you heard anything about the murder earlier this morning?" She watched him gulped down several bits then he looked to her quizzically.

"Murder? Here in Konoha?" He asked surprised, a couple of ramen noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"Never mind, it's just something I heard about this morning." She shivered as a cold wind blew through the ramen stand. An omen? No just coincidence. Winter was only three weeks away and everyone was getting ready for it. Summer had been horrible and fall wasn't much better with all the rain we had. Winter we hoped would be much better. We should know better than that though.

"Sorry Sakura, I just got back not too long ago. I came here and decided to get something to eat and then hit the sheets. I guess we'll find out soon though. Don't worry too much, Sakura. If it did happen, then they've probably already caught the bastard." Naruto gulped down the rest of his ramen.

Sighing she nodded. He's probably right. No need to worry. It's just that for some reason it seemed as if she had been watched this morning. Counting it off as paranoia, she glanced at her long time friend and partner. Ever since Sasuke left, he's been there for her countless times and she was thankful to have him around. She didn't know how she would of dealt without him. She smiled at how she used to avoid him like the plague but now she couldn't help but notice how striking his blue eyes were and how long his hair gotten or how much of a man he has become, even though he's picked up one too many habits from Jiraya. Yes she was attracted to him, she'd admit, but he seemed to have gotten over his crush on her. She guessed it was kind of a good thing. She didn't need one more complication in her sad life. So once again -Sakura would say this only once more- she had no love life to speak of. Besides, she still loved Sasuke. Even if it was a hopeless kind of love, it was there none-the-less.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts she glanced back at Naruto. It was then that she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He's probably haven't had much sleep on this last mission. He swayed in his chair for a second and then shook himself awake. She nearly growled.

"Naruto!" Making the blonde head leap out of his skin he looked at Sakura and horror dawned in his eyes at her angry look. She nearly laughed as she imagined him contemplating on what he did this time.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Get home before you pass out where you are! You need rest and you need to start taking care of yourself better. No buts! Go!" Naruto tried to deny he was tired but Sakura made her point clear. He grumbled and stood up from his stool.

"Fine, I'll see ya later Sakura." He yawned and walked off towards his apartment. She nearly laughed as he nearly did a face plant but she kept close vigil on him until he disappeared from sight. Sighing, she paid and left the stand and looked at her watch, six o' clock. Ino should be awake by now. She'd go ask Ino if she wanted to hang out later and then she'd figure out what to do for the rest of the day afterwards.

Walking around the corner she glanced at the shadowed street. The sun had just peaked over the horizon so it was still a little dark. Ignoring that feeling of being watched, she walked down the lifeless street and hurried down to the other side and looked to her right. The sun's rays illuminated the street here and the feeling passed. Looking behind her she shivered at the dark street and quickly walked to the brighter street. Soon she forgot all about the feeling as she came up to the flower shop Ino and her family ran. Walking in she glanced and saw the yawning blonde at the counter. The blonde's sleepy sky blue eyes immediately spotted her and a smile graced her lips.

"Hey forehead, what you doing up so early?" The blonde muffled a yawn behind her gloved hand.

"Well Ino-pig, I couldn't sleep well and I figured I'd come and see if you wanted to hang out." Sakura smiled at the old nicknames. Yes they used to be at each other's throats but that was a long time ago and they've became friends once again. It's just that the nicknames never died so they've kind of kept them.

"Must have been a bad night...sure, what you have planned?" Ino walked over to one of her plants and picked a few leaves from them. Putting them in a small bag, she handed them to Sakura. Sakura raised her eyebrow in question.

"I don't really know. Maybe go to a bar or something. What's this for?" Ino smiled.

"It's something that you just boil with water or tea and it'll make you sleep like a baby. Just one leaf though...a bar eh? Sounds like fun. What time should I come over?" Sakura pursed her lips in thought and then nodded.

"How about eight forty five. We can go to that new bar right by the outskirts." Ino nodded.

"I haven't been there yet. They say some sexy men work there though...maybe we can get poor little ol' you a boyfriend...or maybe even a lover!" Sakura blushed and blanched at her friend.

"Ino, please, I don't need a boyfriend and I definitely don't need a lover. I have two jobs to worry about as it is without having to worry about a third." She sighed as Ino laughed.

"We'll see, Sakura, we'll see." Sakura sighed, thanked her for the leaves and then parted ways with Ino, heading back to her apartment. Stopping suddenly she noticed that she was about to turn on that creepy street again.

_**'Come on Sakura. It's only paranoia. That killer has probably already been caught!'**_ Inner Sakura said, annoyed at her behavior.

'_Well what if the killer hasn't! That means he's on the loose and to avoid the anbu and other shinobi, they'd have to be a very established shinobi...or maybe a monster even?' _Sakura shivered at the memory of the strange creature of her nightmares. Inner sakura rolled her eyes but shivered at the memory none-the-less.

_**'Come on, get a grip. There are no such things as monsters. Besides we don't even know if there is even a killer. We've only heard about it from the old lady.' **_Sakura sighed. She's right. It's only paranoia and I shouldn't be bothered by it.

Straightening her shoulders, she turned the corner and sighed in relief as the hustle and bustle of life played out down the street. The sun's rays shone brightly through the streets and life continued on.

_**'See! I told you it's only paranoia!' **_Inner Sakura laughed.

_'I guess you were right.' _Sakura felt relieved that the sun decided to make its prescience known down this street

_**'I'm always right.' **_Inner Sakura said smugly.

Rolling her eyes, she made her way down the street and made the long trek back to her apartment.

--

**I hope you enjoyed it. I've got a plan forming in my mind about how it will end but I'll leave it to fates hand. Review and tell me how it was. No flaming please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto. I wish I did...**

**Heated Blood: Chapter 2**

Nothing was going to plan. Sakura furiously searched her closet for her cute, little, red dress but like usual- she couldn't find it. Grumbling and plopping herself onto her small bed, she chewed on her bottom lip and tried to figure out where she last had her dress.

_'Where did I put it? Last time I wore it I...' _Smacking herself on the side of her head for forgetting, she sighed.

_'That's right. I let Hinata borrow it for tomorrow night. She had that special party her family was throwing her for her birthday. Crap, what am I going to wear for tonight...wait what about that black dress?' _Getting up she went to the corner of her room and pulled out a floorboard and gently lifted out a bag. Slowly she lifted a cute, short, black dress from the bag and sighed.

'_I had hoped I would never have to wear this thing. It's way too short and too low cut but...Ino won't take __**'Sorry, I don't have a dress.' **__she'd flip out on me. Afterall, I WAS the one who asked her if she wanted to go.' _Sighing for the millionth time, she slipped on her tiny black dress. Once upon a time ago it might not have bothered her but she had to have her tops and skirts resized cause about three years ago she seemed to have one last growth spurt and she got at least two of four of her wishes. Huge, round breasts and nice curvy hips. Well every up has it's down she guessed. Now every time she talked to someone, the seemed to be talking to her breasts rather than to her...back to the dress though...it was made of fine satin and clung to her every curve and she blushed at how the bottom barely brushed mid-thigh, showing off more of her legs than she liked. It had a halter top and it cut so low you could see the swells of her breasts.

Sighing, she spun around once and smiled at how such a simple dress could go a long way. Sai had bought it for her on her birthday. He had told her he would of bought her a paper bag to hide her face but Naruto warned him not to and had picked this out for her. Regardless to say, Sai still has a black eye. Sakura was jerked from her thoughts as she heard a squeal.

"Wow, never once did I think you'd have the guts to wear that!" Ino squealed and spun Sakura around for inspection.

"...I think I'm jealous for once over you, Forehead...but I'll let it go just this once though." Ino winked and Sakura laughed. Sakura glanced at Ino's short blue dress. Even though Ino's dress didn't cut so low in the front, it dipped really low in the back. It was about the same length as hers but Ino still looked eye catching in hers. Sakura doubted she'd catch any guy's eye but she really wasn't going out guy hunting. She just wanted to relax and have fun.

"Whatever Ino." Sakura laughed and pulled on her black spiked hills, courtesy of Sai, and added a little black eyeliner, mascara, and a light pink lip gloss. Tossing her hair up into a messy bun, she placed a couple strands of her bangs to the side of her face. She winked at herself in the mirror and turned to Ino. Ino had some light blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss on. She didn't have anything else on. We didn't need to drown our faces in make-up to look pretty unlike most girls. We stuck to simplicity...well mostly.

"Let's go." Her and Ino exited the apartment and took off to the outskirts of Konoha.

Somewhere in the forests of Fire country

"Are you sure he's after her?" A man with bright, spiky blue hair and molten gold eyes whispered to his companion as they jumped through the trees.

"Yes, he's already killed one woman. She's next and we both know it. I left to protect them but instead they're in even more danger now. I never thought he would go off on a killing spree. Hell, I never thought this would happen." Said the man's companion. His semi-long raven black hair trailed behind him as he glided through the trees. His red eyes glowing from the darkness of the forest.

The blue haired man sighed. He ran his clawed hand through his hair and suddenly stopped. His companion stopped beside him and closed his red eyes, his fist tightening with anger.

"It isn't your fault. He was already succumbing to the madness. He was already far gone by the time you returned. You know that as well as I...we need to hurry, night comes. If you wish to arrive there tonight, we need to go." The raven haired man nodded and once again they began to hop and glide through the tree tops.

"Maybe...maybe your right, Yomi...let's hurry." They speed off, racing into the dark forest...

Outside of the new bar

"Dark Passion, eh? Strange name." Ino rolled her eyes and they walked to the front doors and walked in.

This wasn't like the clubs where they'd flash their id's to get in. They just walked in; flash their id's for some drinks and then maybe a little dancing or shoots some pool. Ino liked going to clubs cause dancing was almost everything to a club, but Sakura liked bars better. They were much quieter and it was easier to relax with friends.

Sakura hated dancing, mainly because she hated everyone trying to be all up on her. It made her feel suffocated. Now Sakura could dance, better than most, but she just had no passion for it. She preferred drinking and pool. Of course she didn't make it a habit of drinking and what not, but when she did she enjoyed it to the fullest.

Walking into the bar, expecting a brightly lit, dusty, drunken hang out but what she saw shocked her. It was dimly lit and laughter echoed from the dark corners. Gorgeous men walked around without shirts, showing off toned and muscled chests. The sound of pool being played from one corner echoed across the room and the bar to the far back was large and clean and a handsome bartender winked at Ino and Sakura. Faint music could be heard over all the laughing. Women walked around in very small and tight dress, putting shame to Sakura's dress, and grabbed at the waiters butts. Sometimes you'd see the women walk into the door beside the bar, taking a waiter or two with them.

_'Oh shit...we didn't just walk into a bar...we also walked into some type of brothel wannabe!' _Sakura thought in horror. Her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. Ino had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Um Sakura...I think we should leave..." Ino started. They both were a little uncomfortable.

"Right..." Just as they were about to leave, the man behind the bar waved them over. Looking at each other, Ino and Sakura walked over to the bar and sat in the leather stools. They squeak slightly, brand new it seems.

"How you two pretty ladies doing?" He once again winked at them and Sakura turned red. Ino looked unbothered by it. She was used to that kind of attention.

"Um...fine...we thought we'd check out the new...um...bar here. It seems nice." Sakura began, and coughing behind her hand.

"Yeah, we just opened not too long ago. We thought we'd try something new with this place. Many of the females that come in love it. I'm sure you'll love it too." He dried a glass cup and put it up, he smiled and the women giggled in the corner. Sakura glanced over at the women and blushed as one of the girls kissed one of the waiters in plain view. Ino sighed.

"Oh you've definitely tried something new alright..." Ino mumbled as she too watched the make out scene behind her.

"So would you ladies like anything to drink?" His smile could have lit a thousand skies with the brightness of his teeth. Maybe he was a hot cousin of Gai-sensei? Sakura shrugged and ignored the rioting women behind her.

"Gin and tonic please." The waiter nodded. He picked up a glass.

"Same here too." Ino joined in and they made sure to pay special attention to the waiter. They didn't quite trust him. They watched him make the drinks and were satisfied when he handed their drinks, sure they were clean.

Sipping their drinks, they watched the women break out in a fight over the waiter the girl had kissed. Two guys walked out from one of the corners near the entrance and escorted the women out. The bar was then quiet and then a slight giggle here and there could be heard but otherwise it was fairly quiet. Finishing their drinks they ordered another and walked over to the pool table. They decided to give this place a try.

Two men were standing around the table playing pool when Ino and Sakura walked up. One of the men was around Ino and Sakura's age and he towered over them. He had long dark hair and the brightest blue eyes Sakura had ever seen. He wore dark jeans and his white button up shirt gapped open to show off his muscled chest. The other man was shorter than the first but he still stood a couple of inches taller than Ino and Sakura. He had shoulder length platinum blonde hair and his dark green eyes sparkled with mischief. He too had dark colored pants on but he had no shirt on, showing off his toned and muscled chest. Sakura wanted to know where they got all of these men from. Almost everyone of the men in this place had the body of a God. This place got creepier and creepier by the minute and she didn't really know why. There was something strange in their eyes. She couldn't quite place it but it was totally off and it made the place creepy she guessed or maybe it was something else that she was totally missing.

"Hello ladies, might I interest you in a game?" The tall one said. Sakura watched Ino nearly melt at the tone of his voice. Low, dark...promising. Sakura shivered at his tone.

"Why sure boys. Hope you're ready to be beaten." Ino winked at tall, dark and handsome.

"We'll see ladies. We're not called the best for nothing." The platinum said. His voice was hot and heavy. She wasn't sure what but it was heavily accented...it was very exotic and it caused both Ino and Sakura to turn red.

They played for hours, neither team getting ahead of the other. They laughed and joked, never caring about how late is was becoming. Very little did Sakura and Ino get away from the hustle and bustle of everyday kunoichi living. So they enjoyed it to the fullest. They drank until they couldn't tell you up from down. Ino was having the time of her life it seemed and Sakura had begun to forget about the nightmares. In the end they ended the game with a tie and parted ways.

"We must get back home. Thank you for the game." Ino laughed as she nearly tripped. She had one too many drinks and honestly, Sakura wasn't much better.

"Alright ladies, be sure to come back. We have a tie to settle." The Platinum, which they found out his name, was Hakiel, said with a slight bow. Mister tall dark and handsome they found out was called Tatsu. He nodded and watched as Ino and Sakura left, leaning on each other.

As the two young women left, a figure emerged from the shadows and approached Hakiem and Tatsu. Long, curling black hair dragged on the floor behind him and red eyes glared out at the two men. Pale skin almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the bar. An angelic face peered at the two men.

"Is she the one?" He asked voice low and threatening.

"Yes master." They both said in unison. Their eyes downcast.

"Good." A smile twisted his angelic features. His laugh echoed throughout the bar. The two men cringed, knowing the lashing they would receive. Knowing that no matter what they did, their master would always be cruel to them and deep inside, they feared for the girl

Street's of Konoha

Sakura watched as Ino stumbled into her apartment beside the flower shop and slowly made her way down the dark streets of Konoha. Shivering, Sakura wrapped her arms around herself. It was freezing out here! Sakura berated herself for not bringing her jacket. Now she was probably going to catch a cold or something.

Turning the corner, she bit her lip. That bar was very strange. Something wasn't quite right about it. Yes the men there were hot. They were the stuff dreams were made of, but...it just seemed...like they didn't really have a choice. Their eyes seemed almost...afraid. She just didn't know what to ma...

_'What the?'_ Sakura stopped suddenly as she saw a flash in the corner of her eye. Looking over, she noticed a shadow move down the alley beside her. Looking at the shadow for a long moment she thought she had imagined it but then it moved and stepped into the light. A gasp graced her lips as she stared at the raven haired man. His eyes stared straight into hers and she stood frozen. Then just as quickly as she saw him, he disappeared. Running down the alley way she turned the corner and ran straight down the path. She knew she saw him, she knew it was him!

After what seemed like an eternity she emerged on the main street near the road to her house. Looking around she saw no sign of him. She hopped onto the rooftop near her and nearly fell. Shaking her head, she looked around for him but saw no sign of him. Head hanging and shrugging it off as her drunken imagination, she hopped down with a stumble and walked over to her street straight to her apartment.

_'I know I saw him...maybe I just imagined it. I didn't sense no chakra come or leave. Plus he just disappeared...well no more drinks for me for a while...' _Dragging herself to her apartment, she threw open the door, slammed it, and barely made it to the couch before she tripped onto it. The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was that he had glowing red eyes.

_'Must have been a hallucination...Sasuke's eyes don't glow...' _And she was out, darkness consuming her mind. Free from one night of her accursed nightmares...

--

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you and review!**

**Have anything to suggest? Review it please! NO FLAMING WHAT SO EVER! It will not be tolerated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto...do any of you get tired of writing this? I know I do. It makes me feel so depressed since I can't and never will own them...**

**Heated Blood: Chapter 3**

"Ugh...that is so the last time I drink that much." Sakura grumbled around her hot cup of coffee. Her hair was tossed in every which way and her head felt like it had been hammered with a crow bar. Her eyes were circled with dark rings and her dress was wrinkled and scrunched up. To say she looked and felt like crap was an understatement. Taking a sip of her hot coffee, she sighed and smiled as it temporarily eased her rolling stomach. Taking out the morning Konoha paper she began to read it. As soon as her eyes hit the front page, she gasped.

"Two killed in Konoha. Murderer still on the loose. Early Friday morning, Mitamoto Katsu was found dead and cause of death is still unknown and late Friday, about 7:52, Haruno Mina was found dead and the cause of death is still unknown. Officials say that their seems to be a pattern here. Both girls had pink hair and green eyes, both around their mid to late teens..." Sakura read aloud and stood up where she sat. Katsu had been fourteen and she had just got out of the academy. She had asked Sakura to help train her...and Mina was Sakura's cousin. She was seventeen. She and Mina had played together as children...she had been her only living relative besides her mother...

Shocked, Sakura sat down and looked at the newspaper one more time to see if she had read correctly. Shaking her head, she went to the bathroom, showered, and changed into some different clothes. She decided to wear her usual attire- white skirt, black shorts, and her red top with the Haruno family symbol on it... She then put on her ninja sandals and walked out the door. Groaning as the bright afternoon sun pierced into her brain, she squinted and waited for her eyesight to adjust and spotted the usual afternoon crowd. Rubbing her temples at the loud crowd, she hopped to the rooftops and traveled towards the hokage's tower. She needed answers and she needed them now.

_'Why wasn't I told sooner? This is serious and she didn't even warn me! Tsunade, I don't know what is going on but I intent to get answers.' _Sakura thought furiously, her hair trailing behind her. She had grown out her hair from all those years ago. It now reached past her waist and it's caused her much grief from tangles. Maybe she should cut it soon...Sighing and trying to keep her aching head on track of her personal mission, she quickened her pace.

It didn't take long as she glided across the rooftops and reached the tower. Deciding to take the traditional way, she walked up the long flight of stairs and when she reached the wide double doors she knocked. Not waiting for an answer, she barged in. The doors hit the walls with a loud boom and slammed shut. A rumpled blonde mess jumped up from her sleeping place on her desk and glared at the intruder. She too had dark circles under her eyes and she smelled strongly of alcohol. Seemed like Sakura wasn't the only one to be suffering from a hangover from hell this morning.

"What the h..." She didn't even finish as Sakura slammed the newspaper in front of the woman.

"Explain this Tsunade-sama. Why wasn't I notified sooner! There's a killer on the loose and it seems to like picking on pink heads with ties to me!" Sakura didn't care if she wasn't making much sense. All she wanted was answers.

"Wha...this wasn't supposed to get out!" Tsunade snatched the papers and read them closely, ignoring Sakura completely.

"Well they did! Now are you going to answer me or not!" Sakura growled out. Tsunade's eyes flashed and Sakura knew she overstepped her bounds.

"Sakura! Watch yourself girl. Don't think for a second I haven't been trying to take every precaution! I was going to have an escort sent to your apartment today and I was going to explain the situation. This wasn't supposed to get out in the papers. We were trying to keep the public from panicking!" Tsunade sighed and began to rub her temples.

"I'm sorry Sakura...it looks like we both had a rough night last night, Sakura...I think Donzou had something to do with the papers...I had wanted to tell you in person but...at least the cause of death didn't leak out..." Sakura's brows furrowed together. Wha?

"Cause of death?" She asked, almost too afraid to find out. Tsunade's voice had some strange, unknown emotion hidden in it. That was never good.

"...Sakura sit down..." Tsunade ordered, not in the mood for anything less than obedience. Sakura sat down and watch Tsunade, biting her lip.

"Sakura, as soon as possible, I want at least one person around you at all times. Preferably Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, or even some of my handpicked anbu. Whatever we're dealing with is completely different from what you've or I've ever fought before, Sakura. Maybe not even human..." Tsunade held up her hand for silence as Sakura tried to cut in.

"As we were examining the bodies we saw no signs of conflict. No scratch marks, knife wounds, or even broken bones. There were no signs of Ninjutsu's, Genjutsu's, Taijutsu's, or any other type of unknown jutsu performed on the two women. You know there would be left over traces of someone's chakra. We found none. When we examined further, we were shocked to find this. There was not one ounce of blood left in their bodies...they had been drained dry." Sakura gasped and stood up.

"But...But how? How can that be possible?" Sakura looked at Tsunade surprised. She thought she knew what Tsunade was trying to get at but she wanted to hear it from Tsunade's own mouth.

"As I said Sakura, what we're dealing with here...I'm beginning to suspect...isn't human." She said slowly, watching Sakura worriedly. Sakura seemed to be acting too strange in her opinion.

"What are you saying that this killer is some type of...vampire or something?" Sakura tried to swallow the lump in her throat. This was way too much of a coincidence. The re-occurring dreams, the red eyes, the strange killings, and more recently the Sasuke look alike...but Sakura didn't believe in monsters...so it HAD to be coincidence...didn't it?

"Yes Sakura...that is exactly what I'm saying." Sakura slumped into the chair and ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

_**'This is so stupid. Come on, vampires? Pssh!' **_Inner Sakura rolled her eyes and thumped Sakura soundly.

'_I know it's just so strange though. Maybe Tsunade's had too much stress on her shoulders lately. I mean this is strange for even Tsunade to say. Vampires? Right!' _Sakura nearly laughed out loud but wisely kept her mouth shut.

'_**Yeah...you know what? Since Tsunade's at her wits end here, let's do some..."snooping" and try to solve this case for her. There has to be something that we're all missing in this puzzle. Who's better than us at it?' **_Inner Sakura seemed to beam at her idea; Sakura nearly objected but thought twice about it.

'_You might have something there...it won't hurt to give it a try. I mean this killer will have to target us sometime right? If he's targeting pink heads, there isn't many here in Konoha. Wouldn't it be better to just target him first?' _Inner Sakura agreed and they made an agreement to look into it after they got out of Tsunade's office.Looking at Tsunade, Sakura nodded.

"Tsunade, I stopped believing in monsters a long time ago. I believe there is more to this than what is in front of our eyes...I'm a capable shinobi. I need no guards but if it'll put you at ease I'll stick close to the others." Sakura tried to be careful with how she worded her words. If she didn't, Tsunade would figure out her plan and lock her up safe and tight in some high security place.

"Very well Sakura. Be careful and report back here to me if anything strange happens." Tsunade watched as Sakura bowed and exited the room. Tsunade's eyes saddened.

"I thought so too, Sakura...but even when we stop believing in monsters, Sakura...they'll never stop believing in us..."

Street's of Konoha

Sakura sighed and leaned against the old abandoned building. It had once housed the main branch of the Uchiha clan. Yes, this was Sasuke's old house. Sighing for the hundredth time, she re-read the newspaper and sure enough this is where they said they found the second body, Mina's body...The first place, an abandoned alley near the training area, had proved unfruitful. There were no struggle signs, no marks, nothing. So Sakura decided to look for the second place and was shocked that the body was discovered in the old Uchiha mansion. When she arrived, she grimaced at all of her memories of her childhood partner and friend. Shrugging them off she stood against the building, watching the sun began to dip over the horizon. It was almost night time.

'_Well standing around won't solve anything, I need to find a way in...' _Sakura stood straight and began to check all the doors and windows for any open ones, but she couldn't find any. Nearly giving up, she spotted one window she had missed. She gave it a little shove upwards and it gave way. Climbing into the abandoned house she stood still and waited for her eyesight to adjust to the darkness. The room was empty and barren. A lone cockroach scurried it's way over the dusty floor and disappeared into a crack between the floorboards.

What did she expect? A brightly lit room with polished floors and everything squeaky clean? Sighing she glanced at the dust covered room and shrugged. She guessed no one but Mina and her killer had been in this placed for seven years. Shrugging off the creepy feeling she was beginning to get, she walked from the dusty, empty room and into a dark corridor. Pictures hung here and there on the walls but she couldn't discern the content of them because dust caked them. Taking the edge of her shirt, she wiped dust from one of the pictures and stared into the eyes of a child Sasuke. Quickly walking away from the picture, she couldn't quite get the image of Sasuke's face from her mind.

_**'Get over it Sakura. It was only a picture.' **_Inner Sakura berated at Sakura. Continuing on, Sakura walked to a room at the end of the corridor and stopped at the yellow no crossing tape. Stepping over it, she walked into the room and looked at the white outline on the floor. The outline in the shape of Mina's body.

Shaking of the memories of her childhood friend, she stopped by the outline and began to look for any signs of struggle or anything.

_'Nothing...how can someone be killed and leave behind no signs of struggle? I know Mina would have fought for every inch of her life. Maybe I should check again...' _

Looking it over once again, she confirmed that there were no signs of a struggle. Hell there wasn't even any footprints on the dusty floor. Only hers. Damn...looking around she glanced at the room and if she remembered the layout of the house, this should have been Itachi's room. Strange...thirteen years ago, Itachi had been the mad killer on the loose. Now this new killer had killed someone in Itachi's very room. Kind of...gloomy and creepy.

_'Well there goes that plan. What next?' _Noticing the dimming light from the windows she stood up and glanced around one more time. She then noticed something shinning between the floorboards as the light hit it. Stooping down to it, she got out one of her kunai and lifted it out from the crack. It was a small bobby pin. It was shiny, black, and used.

_'Who the hell uses bobby pins anymore? Maybe the killer? Could have fell out or snagged...Great a strange murderer with a need to be introduced to modern fashion...'_ Pocketing away for further examination, her heart stopped as a floorboard creaked behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Cold, low, sensual...it sounded so familiar. Frozen to the spot, she stood there too afraid to turn around. To afraid that she was hallucinating again. Another floorboard creaked and a hand grabbed her shoulder gently and spun her around. Her eyes connected with those all too familiar cold, onyx eyes.

"Tell me Sakura...what are you doing here...all alone?" His eyes warmed as they met hers and her eyes began to water.

"Sasuke...is it really you?" Slowly she lifted her hand and touched his chest. Her hand connected to his warm, firm chest. Tears leaked out from her eyes, she had completely forgotten about the murder that had taken place just right behind her. He was real...he was here...

"You came back..."Sasuke sighed as he watched the pink haired woman cry and slowly he shook her shoulders. He didn't have time to deal with this. She could do this later in a safer environment.

"Sakura, there isn't time for this. You shouldn't be here. Alone for that matter...We need to get you to a safer place" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed together and she shook herself out of her stupor. Her eyes narrowed and Sasuke would have smirked if he hadn't been in such a rush. There's that spitfire he knew in his youth.

"What the hell do you mean Sasuke? I came here to try and solve these murders and then you show up right out of the blue! What do you think my reaction would be! Then you tell me that I shouldn't be here and then tell ME that I need to get to a safer place! I am not running and hiding like a child! This killer killed my cousin and my friend!" Sakura seemed to puff out as he implied she go "to a safer place." Crossing her arms, she glared at him.

"So the real question here is...what are YOU doing here? Last time I checked, YOU were listed as a missing nin!" She bit her lip and looked at him hard. By all rights she should have handed his ass over to Tsunade, but he had at one time been her friend and partner. She couldn't just hand him over. Not yet, not when she had hoped and prayed for this moment every single day.

"I don't have time to explain, Sakura. He's after you and when that sun sets, he's coming for you." Sakura didn't know what it was, but something in his eyes told her that what he was saying was true. Dread filled her and she remembered what Tsunade had told her. That the victims had been completely drained of blood. It was at that moment that nothing else seemed to matter. She had wanted her answers, and Sasuke had them all...but the question was...Did she really want to find out?

"Sasuke, who is after me," she said in a near whisper. He looked long and hard at her. He had really changed since she last had seen him. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. Her body warmed as she looked at him. His long raven black hair fell around his shoulders and he was much taller than he had been when they were genin. He towered a good foot over her. His body was lean, hard, and powerful. When he walked over to the window, he reminded her of a jaguar stalking his prey in the rainforest...Wild, untamed, and incredibly sexy. Black hakama's graced his legs and the white haori gapped open, showing his toned and muscled chest. A simple blue obi was tied around his waist. He seemed to had shed the dreaded Oro wardrobe. Somehow in her absence, he had made the change from boy to man.

"Sakura...the only reason I returned here to Konoha was because he has targeted you. I can't tell you anymore right now, but we need to leave soon. I need to get you far, far away. He's powerful and he could easily kill the both of us." Sasuke walked up the Sakura and tilted her chin up. Something compelled him to explain. Explain what he didn't know but she deserved it after all, just not all of it here.

"I know I haven't made the best of choices in the past seven years, but I won't let not saving you be one of them. After I had defeated Itachi I had planned on returning but...something had happened to change that." His eyes saddened and Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke...for a while now I had almost given up hope on you ever returning. You've no idea how much we've all missed you. Especially me...all those years ago me and Naruto believed you'd come back, even when we encountered you the first time and you told us you had broken all our ties. I knew you couldn't have, not the ties we three had..." Sakura sighed and calmed her rapidly beating heart. Being this close to Sasuke wasn't helping her. She knew she had been very attracted to him all those years ago but...the effect he had on her now was ten times worse. Bad Sakura! Concentrate on what's important!

"I had to break those ties Sakura. I couldn't give Orochimaru leeway to control me. I had been foolish then to believe that I needed his power to help me defeat Itachi...to think Orochimaru had actually been weaker than me in the end..." Sasuke let out a bitter laugh and turned towards Sakura.

"I had done many horrible things while I was serving under Orochimaru, Sakura. Blood stains my hands and no matter how hard I try, it never washes off. Sakura..." He sighed and then glanced out the window. Sakura looked at him sadly. He hasn't had it easy these past seven years and she highly suspected it got only harder here on out. Sakura knew this all too well. She too had done horrible things on missions. All for the 'sake of Konoha.'

"Sasuke we've all done horrible things, even I. Just don't lose focus and keep on moving forward. That's how I live with the things I've done. You may never be able to forget the things you've done, but someday you'll realize that you have those that care about you and support you no matter what. They'll be there to help you get through thick and thin. If you'll let me Sasuke, we can get through it together. Heck, team seven is capable of anything!" Laughing slightly, Sakura looked Sasuke in the eye. She knew he wasn't a black hearted monster. He may have tried to act it more than once, but she knew deep down inside that he always had cared for them. Sasuke smirked a little and glanced at the fading light. He returned to frowning once more.

"We need to leave." He walked over to Sakura.

"Where are we going to go?" Sakura frowned at Sasuke. She didn't like the sound in his voice.

"Far, we need to get you away from here. As long as your near his reach, he can get you. Do we need to stop to grab anything? We need to hurry. We're leaving Konoha as soon as possible." Sakura gasped. Leave Konoha? Leave her friends and family? Looking at how everything had been going as of late, Sakura sighed. She knew she was going. She hadn't been on a mission in ages and the hospital hadn't had any need of her in a long time. Her friends were out finding their own paths and she needed to find her own path. Straightening her shoulders, she knew what her decision was. She just needed to do one thing.

"No, I've got everything I need with me...but we need to do something first." Sakura looked at Sasuke and he waited for her to continue.

"We're not a complete team seven without all the members. We need to get Naruto as well." And for once, Sakura actually saw a true smile on Sasuke's face. Now to hurry to Naruto's.

**So how was it? Was it good? I was trying to keep Sasuke in character, but I was also trying to give him a bit of maturity too. Tell me your thoughts and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, I do not own Naruto. **

**Heated Blood: Chapter 4**

Standing silently at the pale door, Sakura paused and glanced at the horizon. The sun was nearly set...Sakura was running short on time. Sasuke had agreed to go and collect Naruto. He and Sakura had speed from the old Uchiha complex and dashed to the other side of Konoha. They made it in record time. Sasuke agreed to stick to the shadows so that Sakura could explain things to Naruto. She doubted she'd be able to get in any words if Naruto saw Sasuke. Hell, it was amazing no one's seen him yet! Unsurprisingly with the news in the paper, though, the streets were abandoned, with everyone inside their safe havens, waiting for the anbu to catch this killer.

_'Well no use standing around...' _Sakura knocked on the door and frowned when no answer came. Knocking again, a little louder this time, she again heard no answer. She knew he was there, she sensed his chakra inside. Getting angry, Sakura reared back and punched through the door. The doors shattered into little pieces and a shocked and sleep ridden Naruto scrambled over the back of the couch, taking the couch with him. With his legs in the air, drool still fresh on his chin and the couch half on him, he groaned. Poor Naruto, he was still trying to wake up...

"What the hell..." Naruto stood up, clad in only his ducky boxers. He ran his hand through his bed-ridden hair and looked at Sakura lost. Sakura nearly smiled.

"Time to get up Naruto. We're leaving." Sakura waited patiently as Naruto yawned and gave her an 'I know you just didn't' look. He didn't pull it off very well.

"But I just got back from a mission yesterday! I swear Tsunade's gone senile." He grumbled and then looked down. Blushing, he took off towards his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Walking over to the door, she stood beside it and sighed.

"It isn't a mission, Naruto...I've got to tell you something important. It's got to deal with the murders here in Konoha." She heard Naruto scrambling around and several times she could have sworn he broke something. Finally he walked out and sighed.

"If it isn't a mission, then why did you break down the door and wake me up? If it has to deal with the murders, why don't you tell Tsunade." He grumbled, looking at her a little peevishly. She crossed her arms and glared.

"Quit getting your boxers in a bunch! It happens to involve my life and the lives of others. I can't tell Tsunade cause not only do I not have enough time to, but there is another reason. I'll get to that in a second though...you know that this killer has been targeting pink headed young women right? Well that murderer is actually after me. When I went to Tsunade this morning she gave me some information concerning the causes of death." She paused and looked at Naruto. Naruto was looking at her with full concentration. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, listening.

"Uh huh, go on." He nodded towards her to continue.

"Well they had been completely drained of blood, and there had been no signs of a struggle. After I found that out I decided to snoop around and see if what she said was true. I don't know if they were completely drained of blood or not, but there were no signs of a struggle. I knew those two women. They would have put up some type of fight..." Sighing, Sakura saw Naruto frown.

"And where do I come in?" He whispered, confusion spread across his face.

"See this is where it gets hard...One of the murders had taken place inside the Uchiha manor. I had to go there to look at Mina's murder site...right after I had finished there...he came." Naruto's eyes snapped over towards Sakura's and he drew in his breath.

"The murderer?" He walked in front of her. She shook her head.

"No..." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together and then he glanced behind Sakura. She heard his intake of breath.

"No, me you dobe." Sasuke stepped out of the shadows and stepped beside Sakura. Naruto took a step back.

"Sasuke...your here...your back..." Naruto was shocked and it showed. Sasuke sighed. Sasuke watched the shock turn into sadness and then to anger. He knew Naruto was going to be difficult.

"I'm only here to save her life, Naruto. We cannot wait any longer. We need to leave soon." He stared at Naruto, waiting for him to react.

"Only to save her life? What's this killer got against her? Leave? I am not leaving anywhere until I get some answers!" Naruto stood straight and glared at Sasuke. Sighing, Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Naruto, this...killer has his sights on killing Sakura. If we stay, I have no doubt in my mind that he will kill us all. You just don't know how powerful he is. That is all I have the time to tell you. We are short on time. I'll...I'll explain more later, but we need to go. We should have already been long gone but we came to get you, dobe. Sakura wouldn't let me leave you behind." Naruto scratched his head and let out a long sigh.

"Sasuke...I...I can't..." Naruto began but Sakura growled and stepped up towards Naruto.

"Your going whether you want to or not. Even if I have to knock you out and kidnap you! I've made up my mind but I'm not going to have you think I'm abandoning you! I'm leaving so the others will be safe...Besides I've nothing left to really look forward to in this village anymore. Both of my jobs are going downhill and everyone's went their own way...We've always wanted to be Team Seven again, Naruto. We have that chance again. Please Naruto...you two are more important to me than anything...please...I just got him back...I don't won't too loose you too." Sakura didn't know why but it was important that he go. She knew deep down inside that if she left him here, she'd never see him again. These two men were her everything. Now that Sasuke was here within her grasp, she wasn't letting neither of them go. Not ever again. It was strange, but she was dead set on that decision.

"I don't know. I mean what about everything here? I still want to be hokage and prove myself to everyone here.' Naruto sighed and looked down at his bare feet.

Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around her long time best friend. She knew they would follow the path of missing nin and would probably never be accepted back by their peers but she wasn't about to let Sasuke disappear and let this killer kill her or any of their friends. She knew this decision would be difficult but she had a sneaky suspicion that this killer would try and go after Naruto too. They had a better chance if they left Konoha and stick together. Like old times...

"Naruto...I know this isn't an easy decision. I know you still have your dreams to fulfill. I know you don't want to leave everyone else, but we need you. Come with us and fulfill your dreams with us. We will become team seven again." Sakura stepped away and waited for Naruto to make his decision.

"Sakura..." Naruto closed his eyes for a second and everything stilled. When they opened he smiled. Sakura knew that he too had made his decision.

"Team seven again eh? All three of us together like old times...sounds good to me, believe it!" He bounded to his room and Sasuke sighed. It looks like he too had held his breath. Maybe he too sensed that if Naruto didn't go, this would be the end of the crossroad.

Sakura should have felt shame at leaving the village, but she knew it was for the better. She knew that once she left the country, she'd be considered a missing Nin. She should have felt some reluctance but all she felt was excitement. Naruto walked out of his room, holding a small bag. Thank God we managed to get rid of that huge bag without his knowledge. It would have been a pain to get him to carry something smaller.

"So when we leaving?" He threw the bag over his shoulder and waited for Sasuke to answer. Sakura patted herself down and made sure she had all of her weapons and anything else important. Sakura would just buy some more clothing and stuff later on the road. Satisfied, she started for the door.

"We're leaving now, dobe. We have to meet someone on the outskirts of the North Gate first though." Sasuke started for the door.

"Who?" Both Sakura and Naruto said simultaneously.

"My partner, Yomi." And that was all he said as they took off towards the North Gate.

………….…North Gate………………

Watching the two shinobi guarding the North gate carefully, Sakura made the hands signs for her genjutsu. After she made the last sign, the guards shot up from their seats. One took off towards the rooftops and the other ran to the side of the building, turning his back towards the trio. Simple, easy, and amusing. The guards had to be rookies.

"Okay, their distracted. Let's hurry." Sneaking past the gate, they took off towards the treetops. Sakura and Naruto followed closely behind Sasuke and soon they came to a clearing. Looking around, Sakura noticed a figure emerge from the thick foliage and soon a strange looking man emerged. Sakura couldn't help but stare. He had thick, spiky, electric blue hair and pretty, molten gold eyes. He stood at least a good head taller than Sasuke and his skin was darkly tanned and wicked looking claws graced his hands. He wore black, tight pants and a black fishnet shirt. His chest was very noticeable and very nice. Sakura could help but be thankful to have glanced at so many toned and muscled chests these past two days.

"Two? I thought you said one?" He glanced at Naruto and scowled. Naruto glared at him. Naruto wasn't sure what, but something about the man just rubbed him wrong.

"He's coming so deal." Sasuke simply glanced at the two and then towards the dark sky.

"Your partners with this cookie monster, Teme!?"Naruto yelled as he pointed at Yomi.

"Cookie Monster!? Who the hell are YOU calling cookie monster kid? Say that to my face again runt!" Yomi glared at him. Suddenly he looked at Sakura.

"I'm guessing your Sakura. My names Yomi. Sasuke's told me so much about you." Sakura smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke had talked about her? About what she wondered?

"Nice to meet you too Yomi." Sakura almost laughed at the face Naruto made when Yomi decided to ignore him.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me! Hey I'm not..."

"Naruto, save it...he should be awake by now. We need to leave. "Sasuke was smirking at the fussing two and Sakura could only sigh. Seemed like there wouldn't be any peace and quiet for a long time.

"Fine, but this isn't over yet, cookie monster." Naruto sulled up crossed his arms and walked over towards the other end of the clearing.

"It's Yomi you runt!" Yomi growled and waved his fist threateningly.

"It's not runt you over sized cookie jar! It's Naruto! Believe it!" Naruto growled back. Sakura just laughed and Sasuke sighed. This was going to be a long night.

………..Konoha: Sakura's Apartment…………..

"Where is she, woman!" A man with long, trailing black hair and red eyes glared at the shaking old woman. She backed into the corner and he stalked closer to her. She cradled her bruised arm and brought her knees towards her chest.

"I don't know! She hasn't been here all day! I'm telling you the truth...please...don't hurt me..." Mrs. Minamino said as his eyes took on a predatory gleam. She knew she'd die here. She just hoped Sakura could get away.

"Your lying!" Flexing his hand, claws sprung forth and the old woman screamed. He laughed and swiped through her neck and watched happily as her blood pooled around her.

"What a waste...and such a mess. I hate messes...I guess I'll just have to punish her when I find her...just you wait my blossom..." He laughed and twirled around the corpse. He then disappeared and not long afterwards, the blood caught on fire and the apartment caught aflame. Taking the other apartments with it...

………….Deep in the Forest…………

Gasping, Sakura took a swig of water from the canteen that was handed to her. They had been traveling non-stop for hours now and they finally decided to take a break.

"In five minutes we head out again. We need to get as far as we can tonight. I don't know if he's caught on to us yet or not." Sasuke walked away from the little area they decided to break at. Naruto sighed and plopped down beside her.

"I wonder how much longer we have to travel. I don't know about you but I'm dying here." Naruto took a swig of water from the canteen. A snort sounded beside them.

"We could only hope." Yomi grumbled and Naruto glared at him. Sighing, Sakura got up and walked over to the tree line. Ignoring the bickering of the two idiots, she jumped up into the tree and looked up at the stars. She rarely ever did this anymore. Not that she was too busy too, it's just she never...really ever wanted to. After she started training under Tsunade she started to lose interest in them and after she defeated Sasori she lost all interest in them. It seemed afterwards she never saw any significance in them. She figured there was no more mystery to the world. She had figured she had seen it all, but now with all these strange things going on...just maybe there was still just a little bit of mystery left. Just for her to find. Smiling, she began to connect the stars and make shapes out of them.

"Having fun?" A familiar voice said beside her. Glancing over, she saw Sasuke glancing at the stars too. She smiled even wider.

"I haven't really looked at the stars in a while. I mean, I haven't ever really wanted to..." Frowning. Sakura glanced back at the stars.

"To tell you the truth, neither have I. It always seemed that I never had the time to do so. I always had something to do or finish." Sasuke said as he looked at the beautiful dark sky.

"Why don't you ever take a break? I mean all that stress can't be good..." Sakura sat up and looked at Sasuke. He glanced at her.

"Because...If I don't keep myself busy then I remember. Anyway things get done if I keep working. It all works out in the end." He shrugged and sat up.

"What is it you don't want to remember, Sasuke?" After she said it she realized what she had said and shook her head, sighing.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me. Not until you're ready..." Sighing, she and Sasuke sat in silence for a good while and then he stood up.

"We need to go." And that was all he said as he landed in the clearing beside Naruto, making him jump. Laughing slightly, Sakura jumped out of the tree and walked over to the small group.

_'I guess you'll need to take it one step at a time. He's obviously sensitive about the subject. I'll leave him alone about it for now.' _Smiling at the three men, she joined them.

"Yo Sakura, where'd you go?" Naruto stretched and stood up.

"Oh nowhere. I got tired of hearing childish banter so I decided to star gaze." Sakura smiled as Yomi and Naruto both spluttered and gasped.

"Childish banter! I'll have you know that we both were having a one on one conversation. You know man to child?" Yomi puffed out his chest and Naruto growled.

"Let me guess, you're the child?" Naruto growled at Yomi and Yomi glared. Soon they started to glare at each other. Sakura shrugged and walked off. Sasuke chuckled and followed suit.

"You coming? We're leaving now." And with that they left.

………..Near Konoha……………

The man with long, curly, black hair and red eyes paced furiously in front of his two servants. His black cloak hid his body from view and when he stood straight, he could easily have reached seven foot. His servants cowered in their grey cloaks and hid their faces with the hoods and the shadows hid their features.

"What do you mean she's not here!?" The man roared. His eyes ablaze with fury and his canines lengthened into fangs.

"Hatori-sama, we saw her leave with two men earlier. One of them was Sasuke. We're sure of it!" The cloaked creature said, bowing as he finished. The other dropped to his knees, shaking.

"So he's finally decided to show himself...a bit early but...we have no choice. Gather the men, we leave." Hatori turned and disappeared into the shadows, leaving the two servants trembling. They too disappeared and everything was quiet.

**Thank you for all the nice reviews so far. It warms my heart so much. Keep on reviewing and who knows, I might just surprise you all in the future. **


End file.
